


Couch

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Even Number Squad, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Klaus just wants to sleep on the couch. That’s it. Nothing else.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Couch

**Author's Note:**

> The Even Number Squad owns my soul. This is my first Umbrella Academy fic, and I’ve never written about fictional characters before (besides my Bible fic), so this is probably out of character.

“Klaus, it’s time to go to bed,” Diego tapped him on the shoulder to wake him up. 

Klaus shook his head and mumbled, “I sleep.” He tugged the blanket further up on his body, burrowing his head into the decorative pillow. Diego sighed, since this was the third night this week where he had to drag Klaus upstairs. 

“It’s almost midnight,” he stated, “F-Fi-Five hates seeing you past midnight.” 

Klaus groaned, “He’s just a salty old man who still gets voice cracks.” He closed his eyes and reached up to flick off the reading lamp next to the couch. “‘Night.” 

Diego ripped the blanket off of him. “Seriously, dude. We have to be up by seven tomorrow.” 

“And I’ll already be down here, thirty seconds ahead of you.” Klaus was often good at arguments, so there comes a time when Diego has to use force instead. He grabbed Klaus by the arm, then began to drag him off the couch. Klaus hit the floor hard, but didn’t even make a noise. Diego was worried about that, but then realized that if Klaus had gotten a concussion, it probably happened already. 

“C’mon, you idiot,” Diego grunted as he struggled to drag Klaus across the room, “Did you gain weight or something?” 

Klaus laughed, “The doctor said I have to. Now, about this whole sleep situation... what would happen if I got up in the middle of the night and came back down to the couch?” 

Ben, who was walking next to Diego, looked down at him. “It’s already midnight, so nice try.” 

Klaus rolled his eyes. “I’m not talking to you, idiot.” 

Diego dropped his legs onto the ground. “What’d you just call me?” 

“I called _Ben_ an idiot. You’re doing just fine.” Klaus groaned. He scrambled onto his feet and ran back to the couch. Ben laughed behind him and watched as Diego chased Klaus and grabbed him. He lifted the man-child off the ground and struggled as he carried him upstairs. Klaus kicked his legs and squirmed, biting at Diego’s hands. “Let go of me~” he gasped. 

Diego laughed. He was actually enjoying this. “No. You are going to sleep in your room tonight.” 

“Ben thinks I should sleep on the couch.” 

Ben shook his head. “I’m with Diego for once,” he said. Klaus stuck his tongue out at the ghost. 

Diego arrived at Klaus’s room and tossed him onto the bed. He closed the door and locked it, still hearing Klaus’s protests and whimpers from the other side. “Be quiet, you big baby,” he groaned, “Be thankful that you have Ben in there with you.” 

Ben tried to hide his smirk, even though Diego couldn’t even see it. People always assumed he followed Klaus like some loyal dog, and that he never wanted his own privacy. Truth was, he liked to do his own thing every so often. He’d play monopoly with Klaus, but then he’d walk around the courtyard by himself. “And tonight,” he yawned, walking back down the stairs and into the living room, “I think I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing wrong with sleeping on the couch.


End file.
